


The Last Revolution

by Bloddygift



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egg breading, F/F, F/M, Illness, Kissmesis, M/M, Matespiritship, Revolution, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloddygift/pseuds/Bloddygift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call her the new Huntress, the Highbloods see in her a new danger, they see in her a new Signless a new Sufferer. Like the Signless her blood makes her a great danger, but its not the candy red that they fear now. It is her lime blood, what means that she has the same abilities, wich the lime bloods hat, which they killed all. She never should have ben able to leave the breeding caverns and now she rises with the Summoner and once again spreads the words of the Signless. With the low bloods on her side and the Army of the Summoner in her back she becomes the last big treat for the Highbloods at a young age. Will she be able to change everything or will they win again ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog- A new Signless ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Story I upload anywhere.  
> I hope some might like it and i hope others could leave some critic.  
> I know i am not perfect in writting or in english ( its just not my mother language )  
> but I can just learn when People tell my what they already like and what I can do better.

The market was once again crowed and it was hard to get anywhere.  
But suddenly the mass went to the sides and a hole formed in the middle of the marked.  
In this new clearing stood a old rustblood and three purple bloods with the sign of the makara household.  
Two of them beated the rust blood and the third started to laugh and asked the rust blood why the were doing this.  
He started to studer and when one of them wanted to beat him for that another troll stepped fast in the clearing of the surrounding trolls, all of the others stopped speaking.  
It was like they were all holding ther breath and were looking at the same troll with the cape with the hood.  
"6ven the young6st troll knows why you 9r6 doing this. B6caus6 you 9r6 nothing 6ls6 th9n 9rogant 9nd stupid, jus tb6c9us6 your not 6v6n your mind 9r6 strong6r th9n ours. Just b6caus6 your blood is high6r on your s6lfmad6 h6mosp6ctrum you b6li6v6 you could do 6v6rthingh. Dont you s66 how stubborn all of you 9r6 ? C9nt you see th9t w6 9r6 9ll 6qu9l6. Th9t blood do6snt m9dd6r."  
The three trolls started to look at each other and the troll with the cape started to fell nervous.  
She stepped a little back when the biggest of them started to speak.  
"YoU KnOw WhAt SmAlL TrOlL ? I AsK mYsElF HoW LoW YoUr BlOoD Is ThAt YoU PrOcEtS A RuSt BlOod."  
Her stepps became a little faster when she recognised that she was in greater danger than they should know.  
Nobody should find out here blood colour.  
But before she could turn around and run in the crowed she felt the arms of the two purple bloods holding her in place.  
"NoW Im ReAlLY IntErEsTed WhO WaS So StUpiD To SpEaK aBoUt EqUaLiTy."  
The purple blood took the hood and looked right in the face of a young female troll.  
"WhAt HaVe We HeRe ? A YoUnG FeMaLe TrOlL. Do YoU EvEn KnOw WhAt We Do WiTh YoUnG FeMaLe TrOlLs ?"  
"Nothing 9t 9ll !"  
The female troll ramed her ellbows in the stomach of her captured and started her ran to the crowed.  
The leader of the small groub took a speer and threw it after her.  
To her look he missed her and just spilled a bit of blood of her left arm.  
It took a few secounds more for her to fanish.  
When the tree trolls looked around the mass moved on and the old troll had even left before them.  
When they wanted to go because the were sure they wouldnt find her, their leader when to his speer and looked at the blood from the female and stood still.  
"LudwiG, whaT coluR iS thaT ?"  
Their leader which was called Ludwig Makara, looked at his friend.  
"OnCe ThEy CaLlEd It LiMe BlOoD, BuT I EvEr BeLiEVeD We KiLlEd aLl Of ThEm. ShE ShOuLd NeVer HaVe BeEn AbLe To LEaVe ThE BrEeDiNG CaVeRnS. We NeEd To RePoRt ThIs To ThE GrAnD HiGhBlOod."

The name of the female blood was Naira Skaira and right now she was runnig through the streets of the lowblood discricts.  
She was stopping for breath when she heard some on calling " This Way".  
She looked around and followed the sound.  
What she found was a male troll with black hair over his left side of his face and the symbol of the Sufferer around his neck.  
She knew she could trust him.  
"That wa$ dangerou$. But know you better $hould come with me, I know $ome one who would love to meet you."  
"Th9nk you. But I h9v6 to diss9point you, wh6n you 9r6 sp69king of Yorick Nitr9m."  
He looked a little shocked at her but nicked then.  
"But why ? What you did there was really brave. "  
"Y69h you see. He r69lly worri6s about me 9nd do6snt like it wh6n I do "br9ve things".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Weeks passed and for a short time Naira truly believed Yorick wouldn't find out.  
Until the moment when he came to her with that angry expression on his face.  
She wandet to run but there was no place in camp where she could have gone.  
"What d1d do aga1n ? Who could the h1ghbloods f1nd out about your blood colour ?"  
She knew lying wouldn't bring her really far and would make it in the end even wourse.  
"You s66 I w9s in town..."  
By her wourds he seemed to get angrier than bevor and she knew why.  
"... 9nd th6r6 w9s this rustblood wich n66d6d h6lp."  
"Thats enough. You w1ll stay 1n camp from now on."  
"But..."  
"No Buts and you should go to your tent. 1 don't want to see you today anymore."  
She was angry, he didn't even try to listen to her.  
It had been him who taught her all this things about equality and it had been him who taught her how to fight.  
Without another word she went to her tent.  
Inside their she went to her bed because for a recuberacoon where no room in a soldiers camp.  
She started to brush her long sleek black hair.  
She remembered how other trolls described her hair with silk.  
She doesn't thaught this was fitting it went down to her knees and to the end it started to curl itself.  
She looked in the mirror and saw the smallest drops of lime.  
She was sure it wouldn't be long till her eyes where complitly lime coloured and then she would stay in camp till the day she died.  
She stand up and looked at herself in the mirror.  
She wasn't a wriggler anymore she was a grown up troll.  
Her body had turned in the one of a googlooking female adult troll.  
There was noway she would let herself to been seen as something else.

Slowly she went to the hoofbeast and hoped that they were quied.  
She had stolen her scythe and now she tried to run away from the camp.  
Naira was sure that she could easily reach a highblood camp in the north.  
It wasn't far away but their food could feed them for a long time and they ever needed new weapons when they were fighting the highbloods.  
Yorick hadn't started this revolution and so the war, he was just the troll who was leading the beasts and lowbloods know.  
She had been not even been born when all had started and Yorick himself had been not older than 6 Solar sweeps.  
Like the signless he was a freak, but by Yorick it hadn't anythingto do with his blood.  
What made him diffrent where his wings and his power to controll the beast which where living on Alternia.  
Back then a council was leading the revolution and the first time they noticed Yorick was when his team won a battle which nobody believed to be won.  
From there on his carier in the revolution went really fast really high.  
Today he is leading this revolution and many members are friends of him.  
And now she wanted to take her own place in this revolution.  
When she found her own hoofbeast she took the ropes which bound it to the others.  
She didn't need a sattle or anything else.  
Without another noise she left the camp behind.

Many hours later she found the camp.  
It was bigger than she had imagined it and there were more guards than she had hoped.  
Slowly she went closer hiding in the darks of the plants.  
Then she was just a few feets away from the nearest guard.  
With a jump and a swift move of her arms his head landed next to his feed.  
For a moment she asked her self if this was right if these bluebloods had matesspirits waiting at home for them.  
Then she remembered herself that she was fighting the enemy who even killed grubs or wrigglers out of fun.  
There shouldn't be sympathie for the ones which were fighting her.  
When she didn't kill them now, there will be the blood of her friends on their hands.  
Whith this pictures in the back of her mind one head followed the next.  
But more and more bluebloods came and it became harder and harder to move.  
Slowly Naira started to panick and she felt more hands try to hold her.  
Than she felt how someone had her wrists in his hands and she couldn't hold her scythe anymore.  
"WhO DareD TO BreaK IntO MY CamP ?"  
The bluebloods moved to the sides, which left just the ones which where holding her in the middle in of the camp.  
When she saw him, fear went down her back into her spine.  
He was one of the biggest purple bloods, ( but sure as not as big as their leader)  
Now she wished she wasn't alone.


End file.
